whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Player's Guide
The Beast Player's Guide is a sourcebook for [[Beast: The Primordial|'Beast: The Primordial']]. Summary :You know what’s out there? No, you don’t. Stop trying to list them off. Yeah, yeah, you’ve met the vampires and the werewolves and the ghosts and so forth, but you haven’t seen a hundredth of what’s really there. Look, I’m not shaming you. I’m trying to make a point. You don’t know. You never will. There’s no complete picture, no magic moment where you see the whole truth and get to yell “ah-ha!” You don’t know. I don’t know. We never will. That’s really a good thing, my sister, because it means there’s so much yet to see. :—Zmei The Beast Player’s Guide expands on the material presented in Beast: The Primordial, with additional information on the Families and Hungers, what it feels like to be a Beast and experience the Devouring, and how to commune with the Dark Mother. You’ll also find two new Families and two new Hungers! The book also includes a plethora of new Atavisms, Nightmares, Merits, and Birthrights, as well as systems for creating smaller, subservient versions of the Horror, new forms of Inheritance, and details on the mysterious Obcasus Rites. Contents Eve's Hoodie Opening fiction. Vince Milliner continues to monitor an older Richard Fries, who befriends another young Beast named Eve Forgus. A third Beast, and adult named Mr. Coffey, attempts to steal Eve's hoodie while the kids are playing X-Box. Introduction Chapter One: Being a Beast Examines the Devouring, the Lair, using Atavisms and Nightmares, and being part of a brood in more detail, from the perspective of a Beast. Chapter Two: Families and Hungers This chapter introduces two new Families: The Inguma, Nightmares of the Other, and the Talassii, Nightmares of Confinement. It also discusses two new Hungers: The Hunger for Secrets and the Hunger for Transgression. The bulk of the chapter discusses each of the Families and Hungers in turn, providing mythological reference, the dreams they have pre-Devouring, and how they might achieve Inheritance. This chapter also includes a useful discussion on the realities of feeding, from a game mechanics perspective. Chapter Three: Unleashing the Horror Contains new Atavisms, new Birthrights, new Merits, and an expanded section on Nightmares that discusses how to build Kinship Nightmares from specific Kin acquaintances. In addition, this chapter introduces two new mechanical concepts: the Obcasus Rites (Beast-specific sorcerous rituals) and Horrorspawn (breeding smaller versions of the Horror to act as minions or soldiers). Chapter Four: In the Company of Monsters On the social structures of Beast society, beginning with some factions among the Begotten, and then discussing Beast-centered cults and the culture of teaching lessons while feeding. Chapter Five: The Legend and the Dream This chapter delves into the Primordial Dream, exploring the metaphysics of this mysterious realm, how to travel there, and what characters might find if they do. It also expands on the Lair, and provides a deeper look at Inheritance, including three new expressions of the Legend: Divergence, Erasure, and Inversion. Background Category:Beast: The Primordial books Category:2018 releases